


Right After

by syzygy_mellifluous



Series: New Dream Appreciation Week [7]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_mellifluous/pseuds/syzygy_mellifluous
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene reflect on their wedding immediately after it happens.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: New Dream Appreciation Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749514
Kudos: 10





	Right After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my contribution for Day 7 of New Dream Appreciation Week - Life After Happily Ever After! This was, by far, the most difficult prompt for me. It’s another Modern!AU, unsurprisingly, and there’s a teeny tiny reference back to the vacation fic I wrote for day 2 ;). I’m so sad that this week is already over, and I had so much fun trying to figure out what to write for each and every one of these prompts. I have a lot of catching up to do with everyone else’s work (because when am I not a human disaster), but I really, really appreciate all the love I got this week. Thank you all so much for reading, you have no idea what it means to me <3

“I can’t believe we did that!” Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly as she climbed into the limousine. “We’re married!”

“It all happened so fast,” Eugene added, climbing in behind her and closing the door. “I can’t believe it’s already over.”

“I know,” she frowned, as the car began to drive away. “I wish we could relive this night over and over again. It was the best wedding ever.”

“I can’t wait until we can see all of the pictures and videos,” he said, taking her hand in his own. “I’m sure our friends have already been posting stuff online.”

“I’m not even sure where I left my phone. I hope it’s in the hotel room,” she giggled. “Today was such a whirlwind.”

“Tell me about it. I had to get up at _eight_.”

“Eight?! I had to get up at six!”

“Why did you get up so early?”

“It isn’t like I really slept last night, anyway. But I had breakfast with my bridesmaids, then a shower, then they started on my hair, then pictures, then makeup, more pictures, getting dressed, _even more pictures_. The pictures prolonged everything. I think the videographer was there, too, but everything was such a blur.”

“No wonder why you had to get up so early,” he chuckled. “It was a lot easier for me. Breakfast, shower, shave, style my hair, and get dressed. Basically what I’d do on a normal day, just with a photographer, videographer, and my groomsmen in the room.”

“There are going to be so many pictures, now that I think about it,” she pointed out. “They were with both of us all morning, and then they were at the ceremony and the reception.”

“We’re definitely giving your parents some framed pictures as part of their Christmas gift this year.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” she laughed. “They asked who our photographer was a long time ago, and it wouldn’t surprise me if they’re paying to have copies of some of the pictures.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me, either,” he muttered. “I just wish we could surprise _them_ with something, for once.”

“We will, someday,” she said, confidently. “Speaking of surprises, I can’t believe that my father actually teared up when I danced with him. I’ve _never_ seen him get like that.”

“It was really sweet, there was hardly a dry eye in the room.”

“I think my mom takes the cake with crying. She cried throughout the entire ceremony, and our first dance, and the speeches. I think the only reason she stopped crying was because she started drinking,” she jested.

“I can’t say that I blame her. That bar had _quite_ a large selection of liquor.”

She rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t like she got totally wasted. She just had enough that it stopped her from crying.”

“Could you imagine if she cried while we cut the cake?”

“Don’t even get me started,” she laughed. “Speaking of food, I’m _starving_.”

“We’ll order room service when we get back to the hotel,” he assured her. “They stay open until three - I made sure they stood open late when we checked in.”

“You’re the best,” she squealed. “I’m a little sad that I didn’t get to eat more at the reception. Everything I had was delicious, but I was too busy talking to everyone to actually eat a full meal.”

“I think I got to eat a little more than you did, but I could go for a burger, myself.”

“I don’t even know what I want, but a burger sounds great. Or maybe penne alla vodka. Or pizza.”

“We could order a bottle of champagne, too,” he added.

“Mmmm,” she sighed, contently.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ then.”

She nodded before leaning her head on his shoulder. “What was your favorite part about tonight, Eugene?”

He hesitated for a moment before answering. “Well, marrying you is obviously my favorite part. But I really loved those few minutes between the ceremony and the reception; it was the first time that we had time to just...talk. With no interruptions."

“And then we went right back to taking more pictures,” she giggled. “I really loved that, too.”

“What was your favorite part?”

“Everything,” she answered, squeezing his arm.

“No fair! That’s cheating,” he teased. “I gave you a real answer.”

“I don’t know if I can pick a favorite. Everything was just _so_ perfect.”

“Fine, I guess that’s an acceptable answer,” he jeered. “I can’t wait to take this suit off.”

“I never want to take this dress off,” she pouted, looking up at him. “I love it so much.”

“I mean, you don’t have to take it off, but it will get grungy and dirty if you don’t.”

“Stop using logic,” she grumbled.

“Sorry,” he chuckled.

“My mom is coming by tomorrow to get it before we leave for the airport. She’s going to take it to the dry cleaner’s for me.”

“I hope she’s going to take this suit, too.”

She nodded. “Definitely. She’s taking anything that isn’t coming with us to Greece.”

The car came to a stop, then, and they knew that they had reached their hotel. Eugene climbed out first, and held out his hand for her. She took it, and gracefully stepped out behind him. The hotel lobby was dead, except for a few members of the hotel staff who stared at them from the front desk. The elevator ride was quiet, and they practically skipped down the hallway to their room. 

“I did leave my phone here!” Rapunzel exclaimed, as soon as she saw her phone resting on the mattress. She picked it up and the screen lit up before her eyes. “Wow! I have over 200 text messages.”

“Calm down, there, miss popularity,” he said, handing her a room service menu. “Pick what you want to eat first, then read your messages.”

“Actually, it’s _missus_ popularity,” she corrected, handing the menu back. She sat down on the edge of the bed. “And just order me a burger.”

“Easy enough,” he shrugged, walking over to the phone on the nightstand. 

She scrolled through her messages as he ordered the food, and a moment later he was sitting next to her.

“Look at this,” she said, holding her phone out to him. “One of my friends got lost on the way here and thought that the best way to figure out where the venue was, was to text me.”

“...this person knew that you were the bride, right?”

“That’s why it’s so funny!” She laughed. “And look, my coworker sent thirty professional-looking pictures that she took!”

She handed him the phone, and he scrolled through the pictures. “These are so great.”

“I know!” She said. “I still didn’t open most of the messages yet, but from what I could tell, most of them were just ‘congratulations’ messages. I’ll answer everyone tomorrow.”

“I’m afraid to see how much stuff we’re tagged in on social media,” he chuckled.

Her eyes widened and she flopped backwards. “I forgot about that. I’m too tired, now; I’ll look tomorrow.”

“No sleeping until after you eat, sunshine,” he warned playfully.

She leaned up on her elbows. “I’m not going to sleep yet. Do you know what we should do?”

“What?” He asked, cautiously. 

“Jump on the bed!”

He chuckled. “I don’t think our downstairs neighbors will appreciate that, sunshine.”

“Who cares! We can do whatever we want because we got married today.”

“I don’t think it works quite like that, _but_ …” he trailed off, looking around the room. “Let’s do it!”

So they did; they jumped and giggled like children for a minute or two before collapsing in a heap on the bed. 

“Well, that was fun,” he said, trying to catch his breath.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. “I still can’t believe we’re married.”

“Me either,” he agreed, with a smile. “The start of forever.”

“Our happily ever after,” she grinned widely, squeezing his hand.


End file.
